


Девочка в красном

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Final Fantasy VII, The Path
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Девочка в красном

Детство Скарлетт – белые клавиши пианино, мамины подзатыльники, старый лес и тропа. Не сходи с тропы, говорит мама, волк ищет маленьких девочек вроде тебя. И Скарлетт, послушная дочь, не сходит.   
За мертвыми деревьями – туман и звуки музыки. Кто-то играет на пианино. Мелодия рвет сердце – нежная, щемящая.   
Скарлетт зажимает уши и бежит прочь прямо по тропе.  
Ночью она плачет, потому что так и не сумела подобрать услышанную мелодию.

* * *

Отрочество Скарлетт – черные клавиши пианино, пеленки младших сестер, мамины подзатыльники, старый лес и тропа.  
Лес – это просто лес. Волка давно нет, говорят молодые лесорубы, перестукиваясь топорами. Они присвистывают вслед девочке в красном платье. Скарлетт не оборачивается.   
Не сходи с тропы, повторяет она себе шепотом. Потому что знает, если еще раз услышит ту мелодию – она забудет про дом и сестер.

* * *

Юность Скарлетт – похороны, похороны, похороны.   
Кармен, Джинджер, Роуз, Робин – маленькие непослушные сестры, которые, вступив на тропу, уже никогда не вырастут.   
Волк не уходил из леса – он затаился и ждал.   
Скарлетт бредет с кладбища, зная, что там за деревьями и туманом волк ждет ее. Он забрал всех, теперь очередь Скарлетт. Она не боится, она идет по тропе с револьвером в руках. Она готова встретить волка.  
Деревья обступают ее, и Скарлетт ждет, когда зазвучит мелодия.   
Лес молчит. 

Скарлетт, не выдержав, стреляет наугад в туман, а потом плачет.  
Она плачет, потому что музыки в ее жизни больше нет.

Кто-то там, за деревьями, продолжает наблюдать за ней.

* * *

Взрослая Скарлетт уже и не помнит, почему она носит только красное. Зато она помнит, почему не расстается с оружием.  
Она давно знает своего волка и не боится его.

Ее волк прячет руки в черных перчатках. У него старый шрам на щеке. Он утверждает, что никогда в жизни не играл ни на одном музыкальном инструменте, но Скарлетт знает, как мастерски он играет чужими жизнями.

Скарлетт наблюдает за тем, как волк кружит возле нее, не торопясь нападать.   
Ждет, когда она сойдет с тропы.

Однажды Скарлетт сделает первый шаг - когда полузабытая мелодия приснится под утро, а пальцы начнут беспомощно перебирать воздух, где нет ни белых, ни черных клавиш.  
\- Вельд, - позовет она по имени.  
И волк оглянется.   
И снимет перчатки, чтобы сев за инструмент, в последний раз сыграть для девочки в красном платье.


End file.
